


In So Many Words

by Holde_Maid



Series: Highlander50_-_Methos [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's getting some answers out of Methos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In So Many Words

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In So Many Words  
> Author: Holde Maid aka Gerda aka Sparrow Holde  
> Claim: Methos (which does NOT mean I own him, or any part of the Highlander universe)  
> Prompt: Chronicle.  
> Rating/Warnings: none.  
> Word count: 245  
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the Highlander universes are mine. Also, no harm intended and no profit made.  
> Author's Note: Thanks to Jinxed_Wood for the prompt!

"Alright, alright, quit stalling! How much of it is true?" Joe's blue eyes were slits of distrust tempered by their friendship, however strained.  
  
"Most of it."  
When Joe just stared in disbelief, Methos finally added, "It's just not all about me." He had intended to say so, anyway, but Joe overcoming his resistance would have been more fun. Oh, well, things did not always go as predicted.  
  
The blue eyes were directed at the Watcher chronicle that lay between them. "What do you mean, not you?"  
  
The mortal wasn't stupid. "The Watchers filed what, five seperate Immortals who supposedly took my head? Five Quickenings. Need I say more?"  
  
"Fine. Then how much of it _is_ about you?"  
  
How much could Joe take? How much did he want to give? "Less than a third."  
  
"How much less?" No, definitely not stupid. He'd known that, and yet it surprised him every once in a while.  
  
"About thirty pages." Why did he tell Joe that? Sure, the man would keep it to himself, but it was an unnecessary risk. Except it was a good way to get their friendship going again.  
  
"Thirty pages are really about you?" It was obvious what he'd ask next. "Which ones?"  
  
Methos realised he wasn't ready. "If I tell you which ones, you'll want to read them." He put his hand across the thick tattered book. His tone rendered a mix of desperate plea and dark threat, "Please, don't."


End file.
